


Sans x Kitty (OC)

by the_skelliest_of_sins



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breast Play, F/M, First Time, Gentle Sex, Slight teasing, Sweet Sex, a little fluff at the begining/end, loving dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_skelliest_of_sins/pseuds/the_skelliest_of_sins
Summary: Sans and Kitty have a really good date and decide to lounge when they get home, but things...escalate~





	Sans x Kitty (OC)

**Author's Note:**

> woo!! i'm SO sorry it's been so long since i updated last! i was uber busy with school stuff so i hope you guys forgive me? but this is a request from a good friend of mine with her OC Kitty! 1,688 words i hope you all enjoy!

“Wow that was an amazing date, Sans! I’m a little surprised honestly~” Kitty teases, leaning her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder. Sans chuckles and swings their entwined hands as they walk back to their house. “Well, i figured that you might wanna go somewhere for a change instead of sitting on the couch watching reruns.” he snorts, nuzzling her head. She giggles and hums softly, squeezing his hand a little. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, i love our laziness, but sometimes i get a little restless when we just sit at home for our date nights” she grins sheepishly as they turn in their driveway and walk to the door. Sans hums softly and pulls her into his arms, nuzzling their noses as he unlocks the door. “Nothing wrong with changing it up every once in a while.” he almost purrs against her lips, it sends tingles throughout her body which makes her shiver and blush darkly.

“You cold, Kitty? Cmon, let's go loaf.” he chuckles as he leads her inside and into their shared messy room. Sans flops onto the half-hazardly made bed, slippers sliding off in the process. Kitty chuckles and kicks off her own shoes, carefully stepping over the mounds of trash and other things to snuggle into bed with Sans, really liking his idea of going loaf for a bit before going to bed. She wiggles up to kiss his teeth gently, only for him to pull her deeper into it.

His tongue presses to her lips, wiggling them apart which she happily accepts, curling her own around it lovingly. He hums happily and slides his hands under her shirt, waiting for any signs of her wanting to stop. She giggles softly at the feeling of his bones on her skin and snakes her hands to his neck, pulling him closer. Sans takes that as a sign to continue and slides them higher, around her torso to her breasts, fondling them gently through her bra. She gasps and moans softly, back arching into his hands as she pulls away for air. 

“S-sans…” she moans against his teeth, wiggling closer to him. He sits up and pulls her with him, into his lap as his hands press her hips against his and groaning softly. She mewls as he moves their positions, small sounds seeping between them as the kiss passionately. 

Sans pulls back, tongue out and panting gently as he cautiously grinds up into her. Kitty gasps softly and looks down, seeing the tell-tale blue glow coming from her boyfriend’s shorts. She gulps softly and grinds back, a shuddered gasp escaping her nearly kiss-bruised lips. He moans in surprise, feeling Kitty’s hips on his own and bucks up into her, making her squeak and mewl a little louder. 

“S-sans!” she mewls, feeling the outline of his “friend” poking her inner thigh. “I...I want to do it tonight…” Kitty mumbles, blushing darkly and looking to the side. Sans’ face lights up royal blue as he shudders slightly in excitement. “A-are you sure, Kitty? I-if it’s because of my uh...w-we don’t have to if you aren’t ready.” he leans up slightly to pull her face back to his, kissing her lips gently. She giggles softly and nuzzles his skull. “Of course baby...I wouldn’t do...this if I didn’t want to~.” Kitty teases, reaching her hand down to grope at her lover’s cock through his shorts. He gasps and moans loudly in surprise, unable to stop himself from bucking into her hand.

“S-shit...you got a point…” he mumbles as he lays her onto her back, kissing down her neck. She moans breathily and arches her back slightly, a small mewl of his name tumbling from her soft lips. His hands travel up her shirt and under her bra, rubbing and caressing her breasts lovingly as he gently grinds his knee against her clothed core. She mewls and bucks her hips against his knee, wanting more already. Her skele-lover grins and pulls his knee back, causing a small whimper to bubble up in her throat. “S-sans please…” Kitty begs softly, her voice barely audible. 

He smirks, pulling her shirt over her head slowly, unclipping her bra and leaning down to kiss and nibble her breasts, mumbling praises against them. “Fuck...so beautiful..mmm and soft..” he purrs, hands sliding down her body to caress and knead her thighs lovingly. Kitty mewls and shivers, arching her back into his skilled mouth as his tongue flicks and rolls and tugs her sensitive nipple. Sans’ smirk widens against her skin, and he bites experimentally as his hands squeeze her thighs, pulling a needy whimper from his human. 

“O-oh! Sansy please...n-no more teasiiing~!” Kitty whines, looking down at him needily. He momentarily ignores her pleas and growls around her flesh, suckling on it as his hands slide up her plush thighs to the top of her pants. He pulls them off her-with some assisted wiggling- and tosses them off the bed, leaning back to examine his work with a slightly shocked face.

“D-damn...you’re even more gorgeous like this than I imagined...a-are you absolutely sure you wanna do this…?” Kitty pants softly and giggles a little, moving a hand up to caress his cheek. “I-if you stopped...after you got me this worked up...i-i think I'd explode…” 

Sans grins wider and lightly pinches his girlfriend’s nipples, tearing a small whiny mewl from her mouth. “Wow, you want me real bad huh~?” he teases, hands retreating from her shirt to slowly rub up her thighs, getting so very close to her core before squeezing back down to her knees. She nods and whines softly up at him, deep brown eyes starting to gloss over with lust. “P-please Sansy~.” His grin falters a little at her choice of nickname, but softens to a loving smile as he pulls her pants and panties down her legs, kissing a soft trail after it. She giggles a little, wiggling her shirt off and looking down at him with at soft blush.

Sans tosses the fabric to the floor before crawling up over her and kissing deeply, tongue brushing her lips. She gasps softly and accepts his tongue into her mouth, their tongue dancing slowly. Kitty’s hands move to grasp Sans’ waistband, pulling his shorts down to his femurs, blue cock springing free and brushing against her core which draws a delighted mewl from her throat. Sans groans and bucks slightly at her heat, his head brushing over her swollen clit. Kitty mewls loudly and blushes brightly. “S-sans!! Please...p-put it in, but not t-too fast…”

He nods softly and presses sweet kisses to her face and neck, reaching down to hook one of her legs over his hip and positions himself at her entrance, pushing in very slowly. She gasps softly and bites her lip, trying not to show the slight discomfort in her face but Sans notices. He lovingly strokes her side, shushing softly as he groans at her tightness. “D-dont worry...shhh it's alright...just tell me i-if it hurts too much…” he kisses her cheeks and lips lovingly, trying to ease the pain.

She mewls and nuzzles into his soothing kisses, shifting her hips a little and gasping loudly, the pain fully replaced by pleasure. “M-move….you can move n-now….” she reaches a hand up to cup his skull, bringing it down to kiss him softly. Sans kisses back lovingly and begins to thrust slowly into her, moaning against her lips. She squeals softly and arches into him, her other leg wrapping around his hips, pulling him closer. 

“B-babe...so good…” Sans moans, rolling his hips into Kitty’s, pushing himself deeper inside her. She mewls and shudders, her pussy clenching slightly around him with each deep thrust. Surely at this rate she won’t last much longer, especially with her skeletal lover’s sexy sounds, his panting and groaning, soft muttered lewdness with her name mixed in throughout…

“Saaaaaans~ f-faster...more~!” she moans whorishly, trying to buck her hips into his thrusts which almost flips a switch in him. He grabs her hips firmly and does as begged of him, thrusting with more intensity and kissing her deeply and passionately. Kitty gasps softly and moans into Sans’ mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer into her chest. Sans groans and growls, loving the feeling of her soft skin pressed so snugly against his bones, the way her pert nipples graze his ribcage-

He growls and moans loudly, hips jerking into Kitty’s and filling her with his cum. Kitty squeals and pulls back from his mouth, moaning so loudly surely the neighbors can hear as she squeezes around him, cumming harder than she ever has in her life. “S-SANS!!” she squeaks, hands gripping his back tightly which makes him moan and thrust a little more. 

They spend a few moments simply panting and trying to come down from their highs, Sans still buried deep inside his human. He moves slightly to the side, rolling them over to where she’s laying on his chest. She squeaks and moans as he shifts, her insides still very sensitive. “Oh! S-sorry babe…” Sans leans up a little to kiss her lips softly, which she happily returns with a soft purr-like hum. 

“So...d-did I do ok…?” Kitty asks, blushing slightly. Sans chuckles and ruffles her hair, “Babe are you kidding? You were amazing.” he coos, nuzzling her cheek. She giggles and nuzzles back, failing to stifle a yawn. “Oh man, you never told me sex is so tiring.” Kitty teases, making Sans yawn and chuckle again. He rolls over a little, making them lay on their sides and pulls her into his chest protectively. “Well, you never asked so I didn’t think you wanted to know.” he explains, but is responded with soft snoring coming from his lover. He didn’t even pull out yet...oh well. She’s too peaceful to do it now. He chuckles and pulls the blanket over them gently, pressing soft kisses to her face and lips. He mumbles softly before falling asleep. “I love you Kitty.”


End file.
